


Not Always Right MSA

by StarStrom21



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarStrom21/pseuds/StarStrom21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some sorties from work</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> http://notalwaysright.com  
> Love this website and thought of submissions that the MSA gang would send in based off some of the more common things I see on it.

Vivi:  
(I’m working at the counter of the book store that I work at when a young man comes up to me.)  
Me: Can I help you with something?  
Customer: Yeah I was wondering when your shift ends.  
Me: [frowns a little but answers that I’m off in a half hour]  
Customer: Well if you don’t have any plans afterwards maybe we could do something.  
Me: Oh, sorry but I do have plans.  
Customer: Aw that’s too bad, what kind of plans?  
Me: I plan to make out with my boyfriends and forget we had this conversation.

Lewis:   
(I work as a waiter at my family’s restaurant. Because of a condition I have I need to wear sunglasses to cover my eyes. Unfortunately, some people think this means that I’m blind and think they can take advantage of it.)  
Customer: I’m ready to pay.  
Me: Alright I have your bill right here. [I take out the bill and place it on the table.]  
Customer: [Takes out two 1s and hands them to me.]  
Me: Sir. This is not enough money. Your bill was $40.  
Customer: And that’s what I gave you, two 20s  
Me: [Stands to my full 7 feet and looks directly at the man] Sir, I may have to were sunglasses but that doesn’t mean I’m blind. I can clearly see you gave me two 1s.  
Customer: I…I…  
(He pulled out two twenties and bolted out of his seat to the exit. I got a two dollar tip from a guy that was trying to rip me off.)

Arthur:  
(I work at my uncle’s mechanics shop and my boyfriend just came in to drop off some lunch for me. He does this every day and then waits for me to get on break. He never gets in the way so my uncle lets him. Right after he comes in a customer storms in and comes right up to me.)  
Customer: I need my car fixed!  
Me: Uh…yeah sure what’s wrong with it?  
Customer: Ug no I don’t want you [homophobic slur] touching it. I need a real man to fix my car.  
Me: S…sorry, but I’m the only mechanic that’s on shift right now. We’re about to close for lunch soon.  
Customer: Well my car needs fixing and I refuse to have [another homophobic slur] touching it.  
(By now my boyfriend has heard the exchange and has come over to see if he can help.)  
Boyfriend: Is there something wrong here?  
Customer: Finally a real man, fix my car!  
Boyfriend: Actually sir I don’t wor…  
Customer: I don’t care! I need my car fixed and you’d obviously do a better job than this p****  
Me: Sir he….  
Boyfriend: No it’s ok, this guy wants a real man to fix his car than fine. But before that…   
(My boyfriend then pulls me into a very heated kiss before breaking away.)  
Boyfriend: I think you’re a real enough man for the job.  
Customer: But… he… I WANT TO SEE YOUR BOSS!  
(Just then my uncle comes out of the back and looks at all of us. Me and my uncle look a lot alike so it’s kinda impossible to not know we’re related.)  
Uncle: Someone call me?  
(The customer turns obviously ready to go off again before he sees my uncle. He then looks back to me then to my uncle and runs out of the shop.)  
Uncle: Good reddens. [turns to me] Nice kiss by the way, got the guys reaction all on the cameras.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These take place right after the cave so are more sad than funny. Oops.

Vivi  
(My friend recently went through a traumatic experience where he lost his left arm and is also prone to anxiety attacks. To help him I got my dog certified to be a service animal for him. This happens when we’re out shopping and another customer comes up to us. It’s cold out so my friend is wearing long sleeves, making his fake arm hard to see. As trained my dog gets in between my friend and the woman to make sure she doesn’t get to close.)  
Customer: You’re not allowed to have dogs in here you know.  
Friend: [looks up a bit nervously] Yeah I know but he’s a service dog.  
Customer: No he’s not, neither of you are blind.  
Me: Service dogs are for more than just blindness ma’am.  
Customer: Well I don’t see anything wrong with either of you. So you must be lying.  
(I know at this point it would be easier just to show my friend’s arm to her, but he’s still very uncomfortable about it so I try a different approach.)  
Me: Not all disabilities are visible. My friend needs the dog for his…  
(The customer cuts me off and starts ranting about us being lyres. She then suddenly grabs my dog’s leash out of my friend’s hand and pushes him to the ground. This sends my friend into a full on anxiety attack. The woman doesn’t seem to notice and starts to drag my dog off. I can’t do anything as I’m stuck trying to calm my friend down. Luckily my dog starts to bark at this point and some security guards come over.)  
Customer: Thank goodness. Arrest these kids they’re lying about this dog being a service animal.  
Me: He is a service animal. He’s for my friend’s anxiety attacks like the one you just gave him.  
Security guard #1: Yes we saw the whole thing on the cameras.  
Security guard #2: Does your friend need to go to the hospital?  
Friend: NO! No, I don’t need a hospital. Just…just… [He looks to my dog.]  
(Security guard #1 understands and goes to take my dog from the other customer’s hand.)  
Customer: NO! These kids are lyres. It’s just an act for you to feel sorry for them!  
(The security guard doesn’t pay her any mind and bends down to unhook my dog from his leash. Instantly he runs over to my friend and tucks himself under his real arm in a comforting way. My friend quickly calms down after that. The customer on the other hand goes into a rant and tries to grab my dog again. The security guards are faster and drag her out of the store. Some of the other customers that saw what happened come over to make sure we’re ok and even offer to buy our stuff for us. We thank them but just decide to leave at this point.)

Mr. Pepper  
(I and my wife own a family run restaurant that only closes on holidays or emergencies. One day we had to close to attend a funeral but we were open the next day. A clearly annoyed customer came and up to me at the counter.)  
Me: Good morning, how may I help you?  
Customer: Well you can start by telling me why the f*** you were closed yesterday? Some of us want to eat breakfast before work.  
(I’m still very upset about the funeral and really don’t want to talk about it so I give a more vague answer.)  
Me: We closed due to a family emergency.  
Customer: That’s f****ing stupid. Your family isn’t any more important than anyone else’s. [He then looks around the restaurant.] By the way where’s your d** son at? He’s the only one with any manners around here.  
(That last comment made me finally snap.)  
Me: My son is dead. We closed the restaurant to go to his funeral. Now kindly leave, we don’t serve customers that show disrespect like that.  
(The man goes red faced and quickly runs out of the restaurant. Thankfully all the other customers were very understanding and sympathetic.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for another funny one  
> Also I can totally see Chloe reading those type of manga as long as it has an undead boy in it.

Chloe:  
(A man comes into the shop and motions to me.)  
Man: Hey girly anyone here that can tell me where to find the latest [popular comic]  
Me: No problem, just follow me!  
Man: I don't think you heard me right. I want a comic, not one of your girly manga things.  
Me: Excuse me?  
Man: You heard what I said I want someone who knows about comics to help me.  
Me: But I...  
Man: Look why don't you just get your manager out here since you obviously don't have a clue.  
(Rather mad at this point I storm off and go get my manager. By the way, my manager is also a woman.)  
Manager: Yes is there something I can help you find?  
Man: Uhg what is wrong with you people. I told that girl to get a manager.  
Manager: And she did, I'm the manager here.  
Man: No you're not. There's no way you would know anything about comics.  
Manager: And what makes you think that?  
Man: Because you're a girl. You don't care about comics, just admit your here so you can get discounts on the Sailor Moon stuff.  
Manager: Well I can't fully deny that last part but that doesn't mean I don't know about anything else in the store.  
Man: Fine if neither of you are going to help me than get me the owner!  
(It should be noted the owner is non-binary and also has been in the near corner of the store the whole time so has heard everything.)  
Owner: That won't be necessary.  
Man: [Turns to owner] And who the h*** are you?  
Owner: I'm the owner of this establishment and I don't appreciate you treating my employes that way.  
Man: You're all nuts. What kind of store is this?  
Owner: The kind that doesn't make sexist assumptions. Now if there is nothing any of us can assist you with I'd like it if you didn't keep insulting us. [Turns to manager] By the way we just got a new shipment of Sailor Moon merchandise I'm sure your boyfriend will be interested in. [Looks to me] The next book of [my favorite manga] just came in. I would be careful though, it has a warning for three characters being decapitated and two more being impaled.  
Me: Thanks [Owner] don't worry I've dealt with worse in manga. [Turns to the customer] By the way the comic you're looking for is on 3rd shelf at the end of aisle 2.  
Man: [Just stares for a moment before making incoherent shrieking sounds and running out of the store.]


End file.
